onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tamago
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Broker | epithet = | jva = Mugihito }} Baron Tamago is a combatant of the Big Mom Pirates, who originates from the Longleg Tribe. He and his partner Pekoms are responsible for collecting the monthly payment of sweets from Fishman Island in exchange for Big Mom's protection. Appearance Baron Tamago is extremely tall due to his long and lanky thin legs. He has many wrinkles on his forehead and a big mustache that curls upwards. He also wears sunglasses and has a scar over his left eye. On top of his head, he sports a pink cup full of hot tea and saucer which he drinks from at times, and he appears to wear pants with an egg shell like shape that go up to his belly. He is wearing a formal pink tuxedo as well, along with a pink shirt underneath, and a light brown bowtie. He also carries a pistol and a long wooden cane with him. Tamago's rather strange appearance caused Zoro to comically think that he is a compass. Personality Tamago always uses French words like "bon" at the beginning of his sentences and "soir" and "s'il vous plaît" at the end of his sentences. He uses "bon" as a suffix and prefix, but mostly a suffix. He is polite and negotiable, as he saw exchanging the treasure for some extra time to make more candy to be perfectly acceptable. Tamago even offered to give the citizens more time until they could accomplish the task (although the time he gave them was clearly insufficient compared to the situation explained). He even fully elaborated the protection Big Mom lent to Fishman Island in exchange for candy to the Straw Hats' "Monster Trio", along with the consequences of them failing to fulfilled their end of the bargain. Like most of Big Mom's underlings, Tamago is afraid of her. In reference to his egg-theme, he refers to inexperienced people as "half boiled" and when people surprise him with their ignorance he even calls them "raw". Tamago seems to dislike arrogance as shown when he admitted being disgusted by Caribou after Pekoms noted that Logia users who thought themselves to be invincible did not tend to live long. Abilities and Powers Tamago, like many others in the crew, is responsible for collecting candy payments from the different islands under Big Mom's protection. He seems physically rather strong, in contrast to his disproportionate build, being able to easily lift Fishman Island's treasure that Luffy imparted him and Pekoms with. As a member of the Longleg Tribe, his long legs are considered to be the main point of his combat strength and at the same time weakness. Weapons He is seen carrying a pistol on his right hip, and a long cane similar to Brook's. History Fishman Island Arc Tamago appears on Fishman Island, in front of the Candy Factory. He scolded Pekoms for threatening the citizens, stating that doing so would not help them collect the monthly candy offering any time soon, and warned the inhabitants of Fishman Island that Big Mom would destroy them if they did not pay up the sweets. When Luffy tried to barter, offering money instead of candy to Big Mom, Tamago tried to reason with Big Mom, stating that Eustass Kid had recently sunk two of their pirate ships, and that they needed money. Big Mom harshly scolded Tamago, calling him brain-dead for trying to make a compromise and demanded that Luffy meet her in the New World. Regardless, Fishman Island was given this one pardon thanks to Luffy's intervention, and the two envoys were given the large amounts of treasure in compensation. After taking all the treasure that Luffy offered, they were attacked by Caribou, who had stolen the treasure first. Pekoms easily defeated Caribou and Big Mom's two messengers left the island. Punk Hazard Arc Tamago appeared alongside Pekoms watching Caesar Clown's broadcast about his weapon of mass destruction from Punk Hazard via video Den Den Mushi. After seeing Caesar's defeat by Luffy, he suggested that they call Big Mom. Trivia * means egg in Japanese, thus, referring to his egg-like features. * He is the first member of the Longleg Tribe to appear in the series. References Site Navigation ca:Baron Tamago de:Tamago-danshaku it:Tamago Category:Longlegs Category:Male Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Brokers Category:Fishman Island Characters Category:Fishman Island Saga Antagonists